


everything has changed (i just wanna know you better)

by etc



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Balcony Scene, Drabble, F/M, Marichat, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etc/pseuds/etc
Summary: Marinette looks over at Chat Noir,silhouetted against the setting sun,and sees Adrien Agreste for the first time.
Relationships: Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	everything has changed (i just wanna know you better)

**Author's Note:**

> their first meeting since the reveal.

It isn't long before she sees him again. She's just Marinette now, and something about that makes Chat Noir seem like something more.

She can't look away.

"How are you?" he asks. The words are friendly, but there's a tension in the air. Everything is new right now.

She's so busy staring that she nearly forgets to respond. "I'm good," she says quickly. "And you?"

It's like she's seeing him for the first time.

"Good," he says. She nods. Then it's quiet; they're on uncharted waters.

She can't help but voice her thoughts in a murmur. "What now?"

He doesn't move—just looks over at her. She forces her gaze to remain steady ahead.

Finally, he shrugs, and looks out again at the city. "I dunno. We just keep on, I guess. Nothing has really changed."

This elicits a response. " _Everything_ has changed," she says to him. She's turned full body in his direction. "Our whole lives. This—this is _everything_. We can fight bad guys day and night, but now we're classmates, Adrien. We're—" Here she pauses. What are they? She's been wrestling with this question for days.

"Friends," he finishes like it's natural. The soft confidence behind the word makes her feel warm.

"But we weren't before," she says. She looks at the skyline; he's already calmed her. "We were partners, but..."

"Now we're both." A glance at his face reveals the smile she could hear in his voice. It makes her blush, but she keeps her eyes on him. She could get lost in that smile.

She wouldn't even mind.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos + comments water my crops ♥


End file.
